


Ain't Nobody Gonna Get The Best Of Me

by CarolineGrayson



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Danger Days 10th Anniversary!, F/M, Gen, I love her, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, Trans Mad Gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineGrayson/pseuds/CarolineGrayson
Summary: TW for Transphobia, Misgendering, Death and Religion.
Relationships: Jet Star/Mad Gear (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Ain't Nobody Gonna Get The Best Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> TW for Transphobia, Misgendering, Death and Religion.

It was nights like this that Jet didn’t have to remember everything. He didn’t have to remember what patrols were where and what time was best for a run. He didn’t have to remember the best way to shoot a drac so you save your battery. He didn’t have to remember the fear on his family's faces when the Girl was stolen. He didn’t have to remember Gear’s gasped sobs as she was taken by Dracs, the blank look on her face as she looked up from her hospital bed and didn’t recognize them, the way she had nightmares for months after what the hospital had done to her. He didn’t have to remember her face when she recounted BLI hacking off her hair and calling her a dead name. He didn’t have to remember the night they saved the Girl, watching her sob as they “died”. 

He only had to remember the constellations he had taught himself, and where the stars went during different times of year. He had to remember the way Gear’s tank showed off the splash of tattooed stars along her collarbones. He had to remember the way she hummed her calmest song to the Girl to soothe her. He only had to remember how much he loved his family.

~

Jet grinned as he came into the diner. Gear’s hair was down, curls forming a curtain around her face as she hummed and rocked the Girl. She looked up sharply when the door shut, then smiled softly. Her makeup had run sometime after the show, causing her glitter eyeshadow to streak her face like shooting stars. She looked amazing.

“Hey,” she whispered, “looking down at the Girl, who was cradled in her arms.

“Hey,” he whispered back. “You were amazing tonight, you know. I thought half the crowd was gonna implode. The other half had fainted.”

Gear laughed, “That’s an overstatement.”

“Hm no. It’s really not.” He came over to her and gently put the sleeping girl back in her bed. “How are you feeling?”

Gear shrugged, slipping off her high heeled silver boots. She had gone for a star theme for her latest shows, which included a sparkly dress that came to mid thigh, above the knee boots, and a glittering headband. “Tired, like usual.”

“Do you feel like stargazing?” 

“Of course.” She grinned.

~

“Remember _that_ night?” Gear was fiddling with her hair, running her hand through the white and silver strands. She had pulled out all of the stars she had braided in, throwing them into a pile.

“Of course. It’s not every day we storm The City. What about it?” Jet was slightly worried, Gear never brought up that night unless it was nighttime and she had had a flashback.

“They said you died. I had to grieve you for two days. It was a nightmare.” Her voice was steady, though cautious.

Jet held his arm out, letting her curl closer. They laid down on the roof, watching the stars. “I am so sorry,” he whispered. “I should’ve figured out a way to tell you.”

Gear shrugged slightly, “Wasn’t really the point, just wanted you to know how much you are needed.”

They stayed out on the roof until they were both shivering from the cold. It wasn’t until later, when they had warmed up a bit, that Jet asked her, “Is your show tomorrow still on?”

“Of course,” Gear grinned.

~

Jet couldn’t have been happier, he was in the front row of Mad Gear and The Missile Kid’s show, his family on either side of him.

Gear was just finishing Black Dragon Fighting Society, grinning her way through the song. When the last notes played, she looked out into the crowd. “I want to thank everyone here, thank you for coming. I also want to thank my fantastic boyfriend and his family.” She looked straight at Jet and flashed him a quick smile. “Anyway, I have a surprise for you all…” She trailed off, looking out past the crowd.

Gasps broke out as the crowd watched the sky behind Gear. The flickering lights of blues and greens lit up the stage, as Gear grinned.

“Now, time for the rest of the show! Here is Vampire Money.”

Far away, behind the crowd, The Phoenix Witch smiled softly. “Don’t worry Borealis. You are finally safe now.” With a swish of feathers, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3 Happy Anniversary!
> 
> (Gear's name when she isn't doing shows is Borealis btw :) )


End file.
